fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Manor
The Mitchell Manor '''is a house owned by Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, that they bought after Paige got pregnant with the twins. History Pregnancy Once Paige found out she was pregnant, and at first Henry and her argued over where the babies would sleep, and where everything would go for the baby. They eventually agreed that there apartment was too small, and moved out of there nice cozy apartment, to a nice house two streets away from the Halliwell Manor. Leaving the Apartment/Choosing a House They chose the perfect place for the house, right in the middle of a calm street, low crime rate, with a park nearby, and a school only three-four streets away. Plus, it was close enough to the Manor just in case, but far enough to get some space. Paige and Henry agreed together that the house was perfect for starting a family. The Fire When Sabrina was a toddler and just entered her powers, her power of Molecular Acceleration was so strong, that she lit a fire ring. However, a small fire ring spread quickly and ended up lighting her room on a fire, and then the house itself. Sabrina was then rescued by her mother, who smelled the smoke and rushed into her room. Paige then orbed the twins out of the house. Luckily, the fire didn't destroy all of the house, and they were able to save and restore most to all of the house. But, because of this, Sabrina's powers were bound. Rooms '''Rooms are: * The Living Room * Kitchen * Dining Room * Backyard patio * Front Patio * First Floor Bathroom * Second Floor Bathroom * Master Bathroom The Living Room The living room was one of the first places that Paige and Henry decorated first. They wanted the entire house to feel homey and relaxed, but they especially wanted the Living Room to feel that way. They chose browns, light blues, whites, and greens to really accent that at home feeling. The KitchenCategory:HomeCategory:Fated The Kitchen is a very nice part of the house, that isn't completely modernized, but is soft and sweet and has a very warm feeling. It has pale colored counters and cabinets, with a blue back splash, and wooden floors. There are two windows: one directly over the sink, and one at the end of the cabinets. The microwaves sits into the wall, and there is a stove top on the one counter, but no oven yet. Dining Room Like the rest of the house, the Dining Room is warm and welcoming, and sticks to the color palate: Light open colors, with browns and soft furniture and colors. The Dining Room was by far the hardest room for Paige and Henry to find, because they both wanted a dining room large enough to feed there family, and guests. But they didn't want an extravagant dinging room with chandeliers and diamonds, but nothing to small that no one would be able to come over. When they saw this Dining Room, they knew that it would be perfect. They often play games at the table, do homework, work on spells, and use it for everyday use. First Floor Bathroom There are two bathrooms that anyone can use in the Mitchell Manor; one on the first floor, and one on the second floor. The one on the first floor is a half bath, and isn't big but its large enough to be able to move around. There's a stand sink, and a window with high ceilings. There's a plant by the window, and a small towel rack. There's no shower in the first floor bathroom, so in the morning its a rush to get to the second floor bathroom to take a shower first. It used mainly as a guest bathroom, while the rest of the family uses the upstairs bathroom instead. When Paige and Henry first moved in, this bathroom was originally a giant closet with a toilet. They scrapped it, and turned it into a bright, sunny, and cheerful bathroom. There's always some kind of plant to make the room feel more alive. Second Floor Bathroom There are two bathrooms that anyone can use in the Mitchell Manor; one on the first floor, and one on the second floor. The second floor bathroom is a full bathroom, with a nice sized tub and shower head, a long counter with two sinks, and a mirror on one side of the wall. There is also a long bar that is used for towels. Since this bathroom is right with the bedrooms, its a race in the morning to get to the bathroom for a shower and to use it before school. Since the twins can orb, they normally in which always spark an argument with Junior, and a scolding from there parents. Master Bathroom TBA Bedrooms Bedrooms are: * Master Bedroom * Kathrine's Bedroom * Sabrina's Bedroom * Junior's Bedroom Master Bedroom The Master Bedroom is where Paige Matthews and her husband, Henry Mitchell, sleep. It is a "white room" with wooden floors, windows, and a window seat. There is a bathroom attached to there bedroom as well. This is a cosy place, and calm place. No one kids is allowed to orb, or come in without the permission of the couple when they're in. = Sabrina's Bedroom Sabrina love his bedroom, which she decorate herself. She wanted something cosy, calm and with a lot of light. In result, she chose the colors coral, mint, navy and white. The wall behind the bed is a blue green. Her bed is white, with many pillows of different colors which pop the room. The cloth house is white with pink and blue stipe. Her ground is a flooring grey with a cream carpet on it. On a wall, Sabrina put to frame on it. She's got also a white console. Kathrine's Bedroom The bedroom of Kathrine is very classy, chic and modern, juste like she loves. She choose a black and white theme. She has a white bed, with many black, white and brown pillow. Her blanket is white and black. Above the bed, there is a frame of an boat. At both sides of the bed, there is a night table, with two white lamps. Her room is luminous, and there is two windows, one with white curtains. Not seen on the picture : A black polished wardrobe, and an console. Junior's Bedroom Junior bedroom is a typical teenager room Notes and Trivia * Henry and Paige bought this house ''after ''the birth of the twins. * In late 2008, the house almost burned down in a fire caused by Sabrina Mitchell. Category:Location Category:Home Category:Fated